


Where's Beau?

by Hipsterpotomu5



Series: New Blood [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau breaking rules like usual, F/F, Yasha is stronk, and she passed them all, and solving village crimes while she's at it, and stealthy, because its 2am and that sounded like a good way to write a fic, i rolled stealth checks for her, yasha keeping beau from getting in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterpotomu5/pseuds/Hipsterpotomu5
Summary: Why was her mind stuck on Beau? She’s an adult. She’s just taking a walk. Yasha’s eyes drifted to the window, to the darkness of night outside.Beau. An ‘adult’. Out for a walk in a town with a curfew. The innkeep had told them about it when they’d arrived, but of course Beau hadn’t been listening.





	Where's Beau?

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr said they wanted a scene where beau was mouthing off to authorities and Yasha just picked her up and carried away so...here you go fam

“Where’s Beau?” Yasha asked as she approached the table where the rest of The Mighty Nein sat.

Molly looked up at her and grinned. “What’s it to ya?”

Yasha sighed. “Well, everyone else is here. Except her. Am I not allowed to be curious?” 

Molly chuckled. “You know, she said something like that to me recently.” He took a sip of the drink he had in front of him. 

“Beau said she wanted to go for a walk,” Jester offered. 

Yasha gave a “huh” in return and took a seat next to her carnival companion. The barmaid came over and placed a mug of ale in front of her, which she finished quickly. Her thoughts stayed on Beau. 

Why was her mind stuck on Beau? She’s an adult. She’s just taking a walk. Yasha’s eyes drifted to the window, to the darkness of night outside.

Beau. An ‘adult’. Out for a walk in a town with a curfew. The innkeep had told them about it when they’d arrived, but of course Beau hadn’t been listening. 

Yasha sighed loudly, causing the rest of the group to look over at her in confusion. She stood, ignoring their questions, and headed for the door. The air outside is cold, colder than Yasha expected. It’s a pleasant surprise. The town the group has stopped in is small, small enough that they can enforce a curfew, due to the recent string of robberies. 

It doesn’t take long for Yasha to find Beau. She doesn’t see her, not at first. She hears her.

“...stupid town with a curfew? I mean really a curfew, are the townspeople ten year old kids? Oh, don’t go out after dark children, the scary night monsters will get you!” 

Yasha chuckled silently to herself as she listened to Beau’s rant, growing ever louder as she approached. She turned the corner, and there was the monk, yelling and gesturing at two of the townsguard. They looked pretty pissed, which, thinking about it, Yasha would hate to be in their shoes at the moment. Beau had her back turned to Yasha, and as the taller woman approached, the guards noticed her. Their eyes widened a bit and the one on the right put his hand on his sword hilt. Yasha held up a hand to calm them, pointing at Beau in hopes they’d understand. 

It was enough to keep the situation from escalating. Beau was oblivious to Yasha’s approach, deep in her rant, and she let out an embarrassing squeak when Yasha picked her up by the waist with one arm and threw her over her shoulder, much like she had weeks ago at the carnival. Yasha gave the guards a small smile, said, “Goodnight,” and turned, heading back to the tavern. 

After a few moments, Beau piped up. “You can put me down now.”

“I know.” 

Beau groaned. “I won’t run away.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

“I could have handled that back there.”

“I’m sure you could have.”

“I mean, what kind of stupid town has a curfew?”

Yasha decided to give up on answering, only responding with a grunt.

“Like, yea ok most cities the guards will stop you and ask what you’re doing, but as long as you don’t act all shady they’ll let you be on your way. But those assholes were all like, ‘You can’t be out here. There’s a curfew. We have to walk you back to the inn.’ Like I’m a child. Ugh, what a bunch of creeps.”

Yasha had mostly tuned Beau out by now, but some movement behind one of the buildings she was walking by grabbed her attention. “Shut up,” she whispered to Beau.

“What?” Beau responded loudly.

Yasha squeezed the monk a little harder against her shoulder. “Be quiet, I said.” 

Thankfully, Beau did as told. Yasha walked past the house where she’d spotted the shadow move, to the next building. She circled around, approaching the movement from the opposite angle. There, hiding behind a bush, was a person. Small looking, maybe a teen. Yasha gave Beau a ‘sshhh’ before approaching the crouching figure silently. As she got closer, she noticed them fiddling with tiny bits of metal. Lockpicks. She kept moving closer, making sure her footsteps were silent, until the thief was in arm’s reach. She reached out with her free hand, snagging the thief by their collar. 

The voice that cried out was a boy’s, a mix between a bit and anger and a whole lot of fear. In one swift movement, she yanked him back and wrapped her arm around his waist, grabbing him up and pinning him under her other arm. 

She couldn’t help but laugh, even as she tried to contain it. Beau was squirming on her shoulder, trying to get a look at the boy Yasha now carried under her arm. Both of them demanded to be put down, which amused Yasha further. She headed back to the road, making her way back to the tavern, albeit a bit slower due to her new baggage. 

As she entered the tavern, all eyes turned to her. She made eye contact with the barmaid. “Two ales, and a plate of food, if you’d be so kind.” The barmaid stared for a moment before nodding and moving to fetch the food and drink. Yasha walked over to The Mighty Nein’s table, ignoring their incredulous stares. She placed the boy down between Molly and Fjord, placed Beau down next to Jester, and pulled up two chairs for them. 

Fjord was the first to close his gaping mouth, collect himself, and speak. “So...Yasha, who’s our new friend?” he drawled, looking at the boy now sitting next to him. The barmaid came over and placed down a plate of meats and potatoes, which Yasha pushed towards the boy, and two tankards, one for her and one for Beau.

After the barmaid had left, Yasha took a sip of her ale. She pointed to the food, looking at the boy. “Go ahead,” she said gently, “eat.” He didn’t waste any time digging in. “This is the village thief.” 

~~~

That night, as Beau laid in bed, she counted flexing biceps until sleep took her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! its 2:30am now so forgive me for any grammar errors. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
